Conventionally, the technology disclosed for example in JP 2005-224053A (hereinafter “JP 2005-224053A”) is known as a circuit structure that includes a control circuit board provided with bus bars that are part of a power circuit built into an automobile or the like, and a control circuit thereof. A circuit structure with a configuration similar to such a circuit structure will be described with reference to FIGS. 8 to 10. A circuit structure 1 shown in FIG. 8 has a configuration including a bus bar component plate 3 that has a plurality of bus bars 2 and a control circuit board 4 that is adhered to the upper face of the bus bar component plate 3. A substantially rectangular through-hole 5 is provided in the control circuit board 4, and an upper face 6 of a bus bar 2 is exposed through this through-hole 5. On the other hand, the control circuit board 4 is provided with a conductor pad 7, and the conductor pad 7 is provided at a position higher than the upper face 6 of the bus bar 2. As shown in FIG. 9, a solder 8 in the form of paste is applied to the upper face 6 of the bus bar 2, a solder 8 in the form of paste is also applied to the conductor pad 7, and passing these through a reflow furnace in a state in which a crank-shaped terminal 9 is placed onto the solders 8 results in the circuit structure 1 shown in FIG. 8.
There are cases where the circuit structure 1 described above that has been passed through a reflow furnace turns out to be a faulty product as shown in FIG. 10. As a factor leading to such a faulty product, it is conceivable that, after the solders 8 have melted in the reflow furnace, a melted solder 8 creeps up toward the conductor pad 7 along the terminal 9, and due to surface tension between the melted solder 8 and the terminal 9, simultaneously pulls the terminal 9 up onto the conductor pad 7. Therefore, a state in which the upper face 6 of the bus bar 2 and the conductor pad 7 are not connected by the terminal 9, in other words, electrical conduction failure, occurs.